Because of You Version 2
by devilssmile666
Summary: Fights really break up families. Character Death! Be warned!


BECAUSE OF YOU - VERSION 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, wish I did.

**Summary:** Fighting really does break up a family.

**Spoilers:** I don't think there are any.

**AN:** So sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

"You spend too much time at work!" shouted Grissom.

"Excuse me? These words are coming out of the mouth of the man who also maxes out on overtime and avoids all human beings?!" Sara retorted.

"Now isn't _that_ the pot calling the kettle black?" he asked. "You also avoid human beings...that's why we're always arguing! You never talk to people about your problems...you always insist that you're okay!"

"I'm never okay!" she screamed. "I haven't been okay since Mom killed Dad...no, even before that! I can't even _remember_ when I was okay! I've got to get out of here!"

She walked to the front door, where she saw the picture of their wedding day smashed on the floor. She stepped on it on the way out. She opened the door, but before she stepped out of the house, she turned and hurled two items at her husband. Both items hit him on the chest, and he put his hand over the place where they hit. The items were so small, but they hurt more than anything else she could've thrown at him...her wedding and engagement rings.

She slammed the door of the house shut and stormed to her car. She got in, shut the door forcefully, and laid her head on the steering wheel. The tears flowed, and she started up the engine.

She drove around town, and turned on the radio to try and break the silence.

"And now here's one of her more popular songs," said the DJ.

Soothing piano wafted through the car. Sara perked up quickly because she was familiar with the song...it was one of her favorites.

_**I will not make**_

_**The same mistakes that you did**_

"_I'm not going to make all of the wrong turns that Gil made_,"she told herself. _"He spends too much time with his bugs, and now it's cost him. He's probably lost the best thing that could've ever happened to him_.

**_I will not let myself_**

_**Cause my heart so much misery**_

_ Ever since we got married, we've been having fights. At first, we were happy...then it all fell apart._

_**I will not break**_

_**The way you did,**_

_**You fell so hard**_

_ Then work started getting frustrating...he finally snapped. I wish he hadn't...he grew more and more distant from me._

_**I've learned the hard way**_

_**To never let it get that far**_

_ I guess all of this has taught me a lesson...you can't have too much of a good thing. I should've known that this would happen. I guess now I know that relationships don't last._

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_ Now I'm not going to take any risks, thanks to him. I know that if I do, I'll get hurt._

_**Because of you**_

**_I find it hard to trust not only me,_**

**_But everyone around me_**

_ Now I won't be able to trust anyone, just because I trusted him. Then he had to go and make me lose that. Now I'll think everyone's just gonna try to hurt me._

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

_ I'm scared of being hurt...but more scared of being alone._

_**I lose my way**_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_

_ Before, when we dated, we were happy and comfortable with each other. If I went on a wrong path, he'd gently guide me back to the right one._

_**I cannot cry**_

_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

_**I'm forced to fake**_

_**A smile, a laugh**_

_**Every day of my life**_

_ People have _got_ to see that we're no longer happy. They've _got_ to see that all of the happiness we show is a lie. They're CSI's for crying out loud!_

_**My heart can't possibly break**_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

_ He's probably at home, with a broken heart, thinking that I'm the same way...but he's wrong. My heart's been broken for many years._

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

**_I find it hard to trust not only me,_**

**_But everyone around me_**

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

_**I watched you die**_

_ We've been killing each other emotionally...I never wanted that to happen. When he asked me to marry him, I thought that we'd live happily ever after...just like a fairy tale._

_**I heard you cry**_

_**Every night in your sleep**_

_ He's been crying himself to sleep at night because I've been too harsh to him. I should've comforted him...that's what I told him I would do when we read our vows!_

_**I was so young**_

_**You should have known better than to lean on me**_

_ I just though that since he was a man and because he was fifteen years older than me, that he'd be able to pull through. Now I realize that he needs a shoulder to lean on once in awhile...just like me._

_**You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain**_

_ I always thought that you were hurting me intentionally...or you were just wrapped up in your own pain and problems._

_**And now I cry in the middle of the night**_

_**For the same damn thing!**_

_ For the past few weeks, I've been crying and praying for the same thing...love._

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I try my hardest just to forget everything**_

_ All I've been thinking about lately are the problems we've been having. But we've had good times, too. I've been trying to forget about our marriage...now I don't want to!_

_**Because of you**_

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

_ But you've rejected me time after time...it's hard to let anyone in when that's happened._

_**Because of you**_

_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

_ Wait...I don't want an empty life! I've gotta get home!"_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

_**Because of you**_

_**Oohh,**_

_**Because of you**_

_**Mmm, mm**_

Sara turned around and quickly drove home. When she got home, however, she was living her greatest fear. There were police cars, ambulances, and the coroner's van in the lawn and driveway. Sara jumped out of her car and rushed up to the front door, where Brass was walking out, looking extremely pale.

"Sara," he managed to choke out, before the tears came.

She rushed inside, and he followed. She saw her husband lying on the floor, blood pooling around him. The source of the blood was the gunshot would to his head. She dropped to her knees and sobbed. Brass walked over to her, and silently stood over her.

"We think an attacker came while you were gone and shot him," he said. "We also think the attacker forced him to write a suicide note."

"Why do you think there was an attacker?" she asked.

"Um, have you seen this mess?" he asked.

"Yes...it's the exact same as when I left," she quietly replied.

"What?" he asked.

"We've been arguing for the past few weeks," Sara said. "I left to get some air...but I also threw my rings at him. He probably snapped and thought that I was going to get a divorce...so he committed suicide."

"Oh my God!" whispered Brass. "Sara, I had no idea."

"He didn't either," she whispered.

"Didn't know what?" Brass asked.

"That I loved him," she answered, "and now he left me to raise his child alone."

She walked out of the house, and out of sight, leaving a very thunderstruck detective.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for killing Grissom. Please let me know what you thought of this.


End file.
